Blended Halloween
by klutzysunshine
Summary: When their first Halloween as an official family rolls around, Haley is determined to make sure it's perfect.


When their first Halloween as an official family rolled around, Haley wanted to make sure it was perfect. She knew it'd likely fall apart but she was determined to try - she wanted the twins and Andy's son, Noah, to have fun. "You're taking this a little too seriously. The kids are going to have fun no matter what," Andy pointed out to his pregnant wife.

Her hand on her swelling stomach, Haley glared at him. "I want them to have the best time, Andy - they deserve it. Next year, we're going to have the baby and it's going to be even more chaotic."

He grinned at Haley and then they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get out there already. Are you three ready to go?" Haley asked.

George, Poppy, and Noah all screamed. "Let's go!" cried an excited Poppy.

"I want candy!" screamed George.

"Lots of candy," chimed in Noah.

Haley snorted in amusement at the six year olds and four year old. "You three kill me." The baby kicked pretty hard and she winced but the two of them ushered their kids out the door. "Time to trick-or-treating.

Both Haley and Andy winced when the kids screamed again. "We love you guys but please tone it down a bit, okay?" He didn't think they could handle more screaming, especially since there was going to be a lot of it tonight. The three of them looked amused and he knew he had already lost the battle.

"Mommy, can we eat a lot of candy when we get home?" Poppy asked as they walked to a neighboring house.

"No," she answered automatically.

"Please," begged George.

"Sorry, kids, but Mommy's not falling for it. Nice try, though." She'd make sure to talk to Dylan about it when he got the kids in a few days because she knew he'd break, and they couldn't have that.

"We love you," Poppy tried, fluttering her eyes.

Haley nearly gave in right then and there but stood her ground. "RIng the doorbell."

Noah gladly did so. "Got it, Momma Haley."

"Yes, you did. Great job, kiddo." Haley grinned at him and the little boy beamed back just as the door opened.

The three of them shouted trick or treat and held out their bags. The neighbor deposited some candy in them, talked to Haley and Andy for a few minutes, and then the five of them went on their way again.

Haley had to stop a few times to rest because the pregnancy was slowing her down and exhausting her (fortunately, not as bad as it was the first time around with twins but still annoying) and the kids didn't complain once. "You didn't have to come - I could have taken them out on my own," Andy reminded her.

"I wanted to do this as a family of five for the first - and last - time. I may be seven months pregnant but I can kick Halloween in the ass." The baby wasn't due until after Christmas but they'd see if she decided to come out during the holidays and make an already chaotic time even worse. But honestly, it wouldn't even matter if she did - it'd make Christmas even better.

He smiled and kissed her, ignoring the kids' whining. "Let's keep going!" Poppy urged.

"We still have a few more houses." George was impatient and just wanted more candy.

Haley sighed. "We're going. Give Mommy a break, okay? She'll be a lot more fun once the baby's here … and letting us sleep through the night." Hopefully it'd be easier this time around since they didn't have to deal with two babies at once. Haley would forever be grateful to her parents for stepping up and helping her (and Dylan) with the twins during the first year of their lives.

They hit up a few more houses and finally headed home around nine. Haley, who had foregone a costume, put Andy in charge and went straight to bed. He left the candy out of reach of the kids after letting each have one piece, got them out of their costumes, and then sent them straight to bed. He joined Haley an hour later. "You up?" he asked her.

"Can't sleep - this kid is kicking the hell out of my insides."

"Sorry," he apologized, yet again. He hadn't been able to stop since they first discovered her pregnancy and morning sickness hit hard.

"Stop apologizing, you dork." She was so grateful to have found him - the love of her life - again. They had both married other people and had kids but running into each other at the grocery store after their respective divorces had been fate. She believed that with her whole heart.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Andy kissed her and the two of them soon fell asleep.

The following year, the newest addition to the family, Sawyer, joined them for trick-or-treating and was one of the cutest pumpkins ever. And sure enough, she made a disorderly holiday even worse. But the kids didn't mind too much, especially considering they were in the midst of sugar rushes. Haley and Andy were absolutely exhausted by the end of the night, and the year after that, they dragged her parents into going out with them to make things easier for them.

Claire and Phil paid them back for it once Thanksgiving rolled around - they made Andy and Haley host dinner (although Claire cooked since she didn't trust her oldest to make a turkey).

Holidays were a bit of a mess for the whole family and always would be but they had fun and that's all that mattered. Life was just so much entertaining when the group got together and celebrated the holidays, birthdays, and more. And they just keep adding to it and making things worse by expanding the family. Haley and Andy welcomed their second and last child together, Birdie, two years later. Five kids made their life a living hell sometimes but neither of them would trade their large blended family for anything.


End file.
